Haciendo las paces
by Ron Bilius Weasley
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, es hora de que algunas personas dejen atrás deudas pendientes.


Cláusula de Descargo:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad y obra de J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico con este relato.

Spoliers:Contiene spoilers del 7º libro, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_.

Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron el despacho del Director de Howgarts. Ron aún murmuraba que Harry se equivocaba al no querer hacer uso de la Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa que ningún mago había poseído nunca. Pero Harry había tomado una decisión: no haría nunca uso de ella, e intentaría que su sangrienta historia terminara con él.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por los restos de la gárgola destrozada, se quedaron parados en el medio del derruido pasillo. Harry se giró hacia ellos.

- Chicos, yo me voy a la torre de Gryffindor a dormir. ¿Me acompañáis?.

Ron contestó –No, yo voy al gran comedor a estar con mi familia. Están velando a Fred y es allí donde debo estar.

Harry asintió comprensivo – Te entiendo, amigo, yo bajaré a estar con vosotros en cuanto haya descansado un poco.

Hermione, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, habló –Yo voy contigo, Ron, la verdad es que no tengo sueño. Harry, la señora Pomfrey ha preparado poción para dormir sin soñar, dile a Kreacher que te suba una dosis junto con algo de comer. Lo agradecerás –sonriendo, y súbitamente, se lanzo a los brazos de Harry, que se quedó aturdido, abrazándolo –Lo has conseguido, lo hemos conseguido, eres libre Harry, lo has derrotado, para siempre- Le dio un beso en la mejilla sucia y manchada de sangre y se separó de él –Deberías darte un baño antes, estás horrible, quizá el baño de los prefectos no haya sufrido muchos desperfectos y puedas usarlo.

Harry sonrío –Creo que si me meto en esa bañera mega grande del baño de prefectos me quedaré dormido en ella, pero sí, iré a echarle un vistazo a ver en qué estado se encuentra. Nos vemos dentro de un rato de acuerdo – Se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor y alzando la voz mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, dijo- ¡Kreacher!, aparece por favor.

Con un sonoro plof, el viejo elfo doméstico de la familia Black se materializó junto a su amo y ambos se perdieron por la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione cogió instintivamente la mano de Ron y lo miró con ternura. Y entonces, también lo abrazó a él, y se derrumbó.

-Ron, siento tanto lo de Fred –y empezó a llorar hundiendo su cara en el fuerte pecho de Ron, el cual, sin pensarlo, la abrazó con fuerza para consolarla.

–Gracias, Hermione, pero ha muerto luchando, como un héroe. Vamos, quiero estar con mi familia, y que tú estés a mi lado, por favor –y le dio un beso en la castaña cabeza-

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y aspiró hondo. Luego sonrió tímidamente –Venga, vamos con los tuyos.

Y cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde estaban todos los que habían luchado en la batalla. Cuando entraron, vieron que había más gente que cuando se habían marchado. La profesora McGonagall iba de un lado para otro consolando a las familias de los fallecidos, dando indicaciones a los voluntarios, y un grupo de personas con túnicas de San Mungo iban también de un extremo al otro de la sala atendiendo a los heridos.

Sentados en la esquina de las mesas divisaron a los Weasley. La señora Weasley sollozaba apoyada en el hombro de su marido que la tenía rodeada con el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Junto a su madre Ginny miraba fijamente al frente, con la mirada perdida. Pero sin duda el más desconsolado, la viva imagen de la tragedia que se había vivido en Howgarts, era George. Con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos lloraba entre hipidos que hacían que su pelirroja cabeza bajara y subiera. Y a su lado, hablándole al oído, con un brazo apoyado en su hombro, estaba Percy, quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba, sin lograrlo, consolar a su hermano. Por último, Bill, Charlie y Fleur contemplaban en silencio el dolor de sus padres y hermanos, suegros y cuñados, sin ni siquiera tener fuerzas para hablar.

Ron apretó la mano de Hermione con fuerza y ella le devolvió el apretón y se dirigieron lentamente hacia la mesa, pero alguien se cruzó en su camino súbitamente, y los hizo detenerse en seco.

-Hermione- dijo con un hilo de voz una chica de pelo rubio y rizado que llevaba una venda en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un brazo en cabestrillo.

-Lavender, ¡oh, por Merlín, estás bien! –contestó con un murmullo Hermione.

-Gracias a ti, Hermione, me han contado que fuiste tú el que me quitaste a esa bestia inmunda de encima –sollozando- Yo lo último que recuerdo es que se abalanzó hacia mí transformado en lobo y me tiró hacia atrás. Me golpee en la cabeza al caer y perdí el conocimiento. Luna me ha dicho que le lanzaste un hechizo aturdidor tan fuerte que salió volando contra la pared. Y que allí –Lavender soltó una risita nerviosa- la profesora Trewlaney empezó a lanzarle bolas de cristal que lo terminaron de dejar inconsciente. Me habría gustado verlo. –Lavender se quedó callada un momento y tomó aire- Me salvaste la vida, Hermione, te debo la vida. –Y se abrazó a ella con tanto ímpetu que se dio en el brazo que tenía lastimado y lanzo un pequeño grito, retirándose- qué tonta soy. Pero un brazo roto y un buen chichón es poca cosa comparado con haberlos vencido, ¿no crees?.

Hermione sonrió y le agarró con ternura el brazo sano –Me alegro tanto de haber podido evitar que esa bestia te mordiera. No me debes nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en semejante situación.

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa –Aún así, gracias –Entonces miró a Ron y la sonrisa súbitamente desapareció- Ron, siento muchísimo lo de Fred –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla retirándose- Era un chico genial. Tan alegre, siempre haciendo bromas.

-Gracias, Lav –contestó Ron, que durante todo el tiempo que había durado la conversación con Lavender no había soltado la mano de Hermione. Aquélla pareció darse cuenta del detalle y echándose un poco para atrás lanzó una mirada hacía las manos de los dos chicos entrelazadas y una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios –Vaya. Sí que habéis tardado ¿eh?.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un poco avergonzados y se soltaron rápidamente las manos. Hermione carraspeó queriendo parecer indiferente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lavender?.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione –contestó Brown- Era algo que las Parvatil y yo sabíamos desde hacía años. ¡Cuántas veces hemos bromeado sobre cuándo Ron se te declararía!. Y bueno –se calló un segundo- a pesar de lo del curso pasado, yo en el fondo sabía que Ron te quería a ti. Que lo nuestro no era más que algo pasajero.

Ron se movió incómodo -¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?.

-Ro-Ro, tienes suerte, ¿sabes? Es la chica más inteligente de Howgarts, y la más valiente –y poniéndose seria le señaló con el dedo índice- Así que más te vale portarte bien con ella, o lo próximo que te lanzará no serán canarios, y yo la ayudaré ¿me has oído?. Bueno, os dejo que vayáis con tu familia. Me marcho a casa, volveré pasado mañana para los funerales –y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se giró y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

**Cinco años después.**

Hermione y Ron caminaban cogidos de la mano por las calles de Londres, aunque más bien era ella la que tiraba de él.

-Date prisa, Ron. Hemos quedado con ella en 5 minutos, y sabes que odio ser impuntual.

-Tú siempre tan perfeccionista, cariño. Es tu amiga, no le importará esperarnos un momento.

Mientras discutían, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Al entrar, vieron a Hannah Habbot, la prometida de Neville y que acaba de adquirir la taberna tras la jubilación de su anterior propietario, Tom. Hannah estaba decidida a darle un cambio a aquel lugar y ahora era un lugar mucho más luminoso y limpio que cuando Harry lo pisó por primera vez en compañía de Hagrid hacía ya tantos años. Aún así el bar propiamente dicho permanecía todavía cerrado, y un gran cartel en la pared indicaba que sólo se permitía el acceso al Callejón Diagón, no sirviéndose nada a los clientes. Se acercaron a saludar a Habbot en cuanto entraron.

-Hola, Hannah –dijo Hermione.

-Hermione –contestó aquélla –cuanto tiempo, desde que trabajas en el ministerio no quieres nada con nosotros –dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad, Hannah, es que no paro. Pero en cuanto terminéis de reformarlo espero que hagáis una fiesta de inauguración. ¿Y dónde está tu prometido?.

-Arriba, probando un hechizo para pintar las habitaciones de los huéspedes –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco- Le he dicho que lo suyo es la herbología, no el bricolaje, pero ha insistido en probarlos. Espero que no acabe todo manchado de pintura. Esperad un segundo y le digo que estáis aquí.

Hermione hizo ademán de levantar la mano para detenerla –No, Hannah, ahora mismo no podemos detenernos, hemos quedado con una persona en Florean Fortescue. Luego a la vuelta nos pasamos vale.

-De acuerdo entonces. Os esperamos.

Y Hermione y Ron cruzaron el bar hacia el patio trasero. Ella sacó su varita y golpeó los ladrillos, haciendo que el consabido agujero que daba paso al Callejón Diagón apareciera ante ellos.

-Menos mal que Hannah tiene el pub cerrado por obras, así nos hemos evitado el vernos con ella allí –dijo Hermione.

-¡Qué misteriosa está, amor!. Ni que fuera algo malo lo que vas a decirle –replicó Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró de reojo –Ya lo sé, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, y ella debe saberlo antes que otros con los que tenemos menos amistad, como Hannah.

Mientras hablaban llegaron a la heladería, que también había sido reformada después de la guerra. Aunque seguía conservando el mismo nombre, había sido traspasada tras el fallecimiento del señor Fortescue, que fue encontrado muerto tras la derrota de Voldemort. Allí ya estaba esperándolos la persona con la que había quedado.

-¡Por fin llegáis!. Llevo 10 minutos aquí esperando, ya me he comido un helado, e iba a pedirme el segundo. Si mañana cuando me pese he engordado, será por vuestra culpa –dijo sonriendo Lavender Brown.

- Lo siento, Lav, pero entre que aquí el señor Weasley ha llegado tarde a recogerme y que Hannah Abbot nos ha entretenido un poco pues…-se acercó a darle dos besos- Y tú puedes comer todos los helados que quieras, no engordas.

Lavender soltó una carcajada –Gracias, yo también te quiero. Hola, Ron, ¿qué tal va la tienda?.

-Pues la verdad es que no podemos quejarnos, y este verano inauguraremos la sucursal de Hogsmade. Era el proyecto pendiente de Fred, y aunque ha costado, he convencido a George para retomarlo –contestó el aludido.

Se sentaron en una mesa, con Lav enfrente de ellos. Hermione se cuidó mucho de dejar sus manos debajo de la mesa. No quería que la observadora Lavender se fijara en el detalle antes de la cuenta. Lo tenía perfectamente planeado.

-Bueno, Lavender, y tú, ¿qué?, ¿qué es eso que tenías que contarme? –dijo Hermione.

Lavender sonrió tanto que el Gato de Cheshire de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas _habría sentido un ramalazo de envidia –Pues tengo el honor de informaros que tenéis delante de vosotros a la nueva jefa de la Sección de Sociedad de El Diario del Profeta –y abrió las manos con gesto teatral.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca asombrada por la noticia -¿Qué?. Es maravilloso Lav, me alegro muchísimo –se quedó callada un momento- Espero que no sigas la senda de esa arpía de Rita Skeeter y te dediques a inventarte las noticias.

Lavender hizo un gesto de desagrado antes de hablar -¿Por quién me tomas?. Por supuesto que pienso darle un cambio a la Sección. Atrás quedó eso de entrevistas "adornadas" con maledicencia. Las entrevistas que quieran concederme se publicarán tal y como sean realizadas, y ampliaré la sección a temas de moda, ecos de sociedad, viajes, actos culturales. La dirección del Profeta quería dejar atrás la imagen que se había creado durante el regreso y ascenso de Quién-vosotros-sabéis y Skeeter estaba demasiado ligada a ella. Fue despedida sin miramientos y se ha marchado a Estados Unidos. Lo siento por los magos y brujas de ese país –y soltó una carcajada.

Ron habló –Lav, han pasado cuatro años, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de llamarlo por su nombre? Voldemort, o mejor, y como lo hace Harry, Tom Riddle.

Lavender se estremeció y cerró los ojos –No, Ron, lo siento, pero es demasiado terrible para mí el recordarlo. Prefiero no pronunciar su nombre.

-Déjala, Ron, si no le gusta nombrarlo, allá ella –intervino Hermione- ¿Y ya has empezado a trabajar?.

-Sí, el domingo saldrá mi primera columna. Ay, pero aún no sé de qué escribir. Esperemos que se me ocurra algo –se lamentó Lavender.

Hermione soltó una risita y miró a Ron interrogadoramente -¿Qué te parece, le damos un tema para que hable en su columna?.

Ron se revolvió un poco incomodo en la silla y se cruzó de brazos –Tú misma, es cosa de chicas, pero si lo va a publicar que por lo menos diga que yo trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, que nos haga un poco de publicidad a cambio.

Lavender los miraba de hito en hito con la boca abierta –¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando?.

Hermione, que había mantenido ocultas sus manos durante toda la charla bajo la mesa, las alzó y le mostró la mano izquierda a Lavender.

-¿Crees que el compromiso e inminente boda de los dos mejores amigos del Chico Que Vivió será suficiente contenido para tu columna? –dijo Hermione.

Y en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, la señorita Hermione Jean Granger lucía lo que, sin duda, era un anillo de compromiso, un bello solitario de platino con un pequeño y para nada ostentoso, pero a la vez hermoso, brillante.

La boca de Lavender, que ya de por sí estaba abierta, lo hizo aún más, y durante unos segundos ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, exclamó -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ahhhh! –lanzó un chillido y los clientes de las restantes mesas la miraron con desagrado. Se levantó y rodeando la mesa se abrazó a Hermione -¡Enhorabuena, Hermione!. Me alegro muchísimo que por fin éste se haya decidido a pedírtelo –señalando con la cabeza a Ron.

El aludido farfulló algo parecido a "estaba ahorrando para el anillo" y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Era una cualidad que no había perdido, la misma inocencia ante situaciones algo anormales, y que Hermione consideraba de lo más tierno. No pudo reprimirse las ganas de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Vamos, tortolitos –dijo Lavender- que tenéis a un proyecto de periodista rosa delante de vosotros. Quiero detalles. Fecha de la boda, quiénes más están invitados, porque claro –y sacudió la cabeza con aire de superioridad- doy por supuesto que yo estoy invitada.

-Claro que lo estás, para eso queríamos quedar contigo. Porque, y espero que no te decepciones, lo de tu nuevo trabajo ya lo sabíamos. Y por eso los cuatro queríamos darte la exclusiva.

Lavender entornó los ojos haciéndose la ofendida –Oh, malvados. Y yo pensando que era un secreto. –se quedó callada un segundo y entornó los ojos azules- Un momento… ¿has dicho "los cuatro"?, ¿qué cuatro? Que yo sepa, sois dos los que os vais a –se volvió a quedar muda de repente- ¡No! –gritó de nuevo ganándose una nueva mirada de reproche de las mesas vecinas y se tapaba la boca con la mano en gesto teatral- No me digáis que –Hermione asintió sonriendo- Harry y Ginny –Hermione seguía asintiendo- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, este será el acontecimiento social no sólo del año, sino de la década! –hizo un gesto con la mano en al aire- Ya estoy viendo los titulares. El Chico Que Vivió se casa con la hermana de su mejor amigo, quién a su vez se casa con la mejor amiga del Elegido. Todo el mismo día. Porque, claro, entiendo que os vais a casar el mismo día y en la misma ceremonia.

Ahora fue Ron el que habló –Sí, esa es la idea. Teniendo en cuanta que tanto Harry como Hermione se han criado con muggles, los únicos magos a los que conocen son nuestra familia y los amigos y profesores del colegio o empleados del Ministerio, que serían invitados tanto por parte de ella como de él, y de Ginny y mío igualmente. Así que creemos que es buena forma de sellar aún más nuestra amistad y, dicho sea de paso, ahorrar gastos.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Lavender- Avisa que vas a hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, no he sacado mi pluma a vuela pluma, no he tomado nota –cogió el bolso y empezó a rebuscar con ahínco.

No te preocupes, Lav, mañana si quieres podemos juntarnos los 5 y hacemos una entrevista. Entendemos que es noticia que Harry se case, y bueno, humildemente suponemos que nuestra boda también lo es –intervino Hermione- En realidad, yo quería hablar contigo en plan personal.

Pero Lavender no escuchaba. Su espíritu periodístico se había despertado, y tras encontrar su pluma y un trozo de pergamino, los sacó junto con la varita, con la que golpeó aquellos que salieron volando y quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

-Espero –dijo- que me concedáis la exclusiva de la boda. Estoy segura de que la ceremonia será preciosa, y todo el mundo mágico querrá detalles de vuestros vestidos, los padrinos, las damas de honor, los invitados. TO-DO –dijo recalcando mucho las sílabas.

Hermione se echo ligeramente para atrás y se puso seria. Por un momento recordó a la profesora McGonagall y Lavender no pudo evitar notarlo.

-No, Lavender, lo siento mucho, pero no pienso consentir que estés escribiendo para una crónica durante mi boda. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

La sonrisa de Lavender desapareció y habló con un hilo de voz -¿No me vas a dejar escribir nada de la boda? Pero es noticia, Hermione, mis jefe…

Hermione, que seguía seria, la detuvo alzando la mano.

-Lavender, lo siento, pero entiende que no quedaría bien que la dama de honor de una de las novias tuviera sobre su cabeza una pluma y un pergamino escribiendo solos.

Y súbitamente, su cara seria, se transformo en una sonrisa.

Lavender la miró e intentó procesar lo que había dicho.

-¿Dame de honor? –se señaló a sí misma con el dedo y luego a Hermione- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu dama de honor?.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Ron las miraba callado intentando pasar desapercibido en aquel momento íntimo de las dos amigas.

-Fuimos compañeras durante 6 años, Lav, y quién mejor que tú para ayudarme con el traje y esas cosas. Y claro, junto con Luna, que será la dama de honor de Ginny, tendrás que organizar todo lo referente a la despedida de solteras. Espero que sepas estar a altura.

Lavender no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Hermione, la chica que iba a casarse con su ex novio, la hija de muggles, la bruja más inteligente y hábil que Hogwarts había conocido en años, le estaba pidiendo que fuera su dama de honor. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, contestó.

-Gracias, Herm, prometo estar a la altura. Sabes que te debo la vida, y que hayas pensado en mí para acompañarte en ese día tan especial para ti me supone una gran alegría y un honor.

Y entonces, ambas se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo. El abrazo que implicaba que habían hecho las paces, y que todo quedaba olvidado.

Este es mi primer fic. A pesar de que, como podréis adivinar por mi nombre de usuario, soy un gran fan de Ron desde que me leí el primer libro hace ya 12 años, tenía esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza, así que he decidido que las protagonistas sean las dos personas que ocuparon su corazón (o su boca, en el caso de Lavender). Espero que os guste, y si fuerais tan amables de dejarme un rewvie, os lo agradecería.


End file.
